The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to recovery tanks for extractor cleaning machines.
An extractor cleaning machine typically includes a recovery tank for recovering liquids and dirt drawn off of a surface that is being cleaned. Over the course of cleaning, the recovery tank fills to a capacity and needs to be drained. Some recovery tanks include handles to facilitate removing and carrying the recovery tanks apart from the extractor cleaning machines.